Reposted Dance and Sing to the Beat
by Nite Nite
Summary: A fic where the Yu Yu gang dance and sing to songs...in the most unusual ways. Plz READ and REVIEW!
1. Big Butts and Kurama

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu, the characters or anything else in this fic but I am secretly working on owning Kurama. I'm also sorry if you don't like my form of writing that's just how I write so plz don't bother flaming me. Enjoy!

Kurama: Pardon her grammar she's done the best she can.

.........................................................................................................................

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei are walking over to Kurama's house. They were boarded and had nothing to do so the three decided to go and bug Kurama. Arriving at their destination Kuwabara knocked on the door but no one answered. He turned the doorknob and found it unlocked so he and the others ventured inside. As they looked around there appeared to be nobody home but the sound of music coming from upstairs indicated that someone indeed was in the house. The three boys followed the sound and it lead them to Kurama's bedroom door. Yusuke opens the door, and stops just as he is about to go in and an expression of surprise is evident on his face. Curious to the delay Kuwabara and Hiei peak inside and they to develop the same expression as Yusuke. Inside they see Kurama and this is what he's doing.

Kurama is dressed in nothing but his red boxers and is dancing with a hairbrush in his hand and singing to the music of Sir Mix Alot- Baby Got Back! Yusuke and Kuwabara were doing everything they could not to burst out laughing and Hiei well he just stood there smiling shaking his head. (Hiei smiling wow amazing) But what happened next was just too much Kurama started singing.

_"I like big butts and I cannot lie you other brothers cant deny when a girl walks with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung! Wanna pull up tough cause you noticed that butt was stuffed deep in the jeans she's wearing I'm hooked and I cant stop starting oh baby I wanna get with ya and take ya picture. My homeboys try to warn me but that butt you got making me so horny."_

Kurama is now shaking his hips to the beat of the music and as the song progress he starts singing again.

_"I like um round and big and when I'm doing a gig I just can't help myself I'm acting like Youko. Now here's my scandal I wanna get ya home and unh double up unh unh (thrust's hips forward)_

_I'm not talking bout playboy cause silicone parts are made for toys. I wanna um real thick and juicy so find that juicy bubble Kurama's in trouble begging for a piece of that bubble."_

Yusuke and Kuwabara cant take it any more and crack up laughing but the music is to loud so Kurama couldn't hear the sounds of hysteria coming from his doorway and he continued to dance and sing.

_"So your girlfriend owns a Honda playing work out tapes by Fonda but Fonda ani't got a motor in the back of her Honda my anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun. You can do side bends or sit ups but please don't lose that butt. Some brothers wanna play that hard role and tell ya that the butt ain't gold so they toss it leave it and I pull up quick to retrieve it._

_So Cosmo says your fat well I ain't down with that cause your waist is small and your curves are kicking and I'm thinking bout sticking. To the beanpole dames in the magazines you ain't it miss thing give me a sista cant resist her red beans and rice did miss her._

_Some knuckle head tried to dis cause his girls were on my list he had game but he chose to hit em and I pulled up quick to get with em. So ladies if the butt is round and you want a triple xbo down dial 1800-Sexy Fox and kick them nasty thoughts baby got back. Baby got back. Little in the middle but she got much back (slaps his butt) little in the middle but she got much back (slaps butt again) little in the middle but she got much back (slaps butt a third time) little in the middle but she got much back (slaps butt last time)"_

As the music fades Kurama hears the sounds of laughter and turns around to see Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei rolling around on the ground and laughing like psychotic hyenas. The last thing to be seen are three boys running out the front door being chased by a very angry Kurama, who is still in his boxers by the way.

..........................................................................................................................

Plz review, I was laughing while I wrote this, happen to be listing to Baby Got Back and this popped into my head and yea I changed a few words to the song. Other characters will soon make their big debut next up Yukina!

Nite Nite a.k.a. Yoko Midnight Dragon


	2. Yukina Gets Dirrty

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu or anything else in this fic. Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………

Kuwabara and Yukina are strolling through the forest admiring the day.

"It's so wonderful out here Yukina," Kuwabara said to his little ice maiden, "But the beauty of the day is nothing compared to yours my love."

"Oh that's sweet Kazuma," Yukina replied smiling up at Kuwabara, "But you know something?"

"What is it my little ice cake?" Kuwabara squealed.

"I feel like getting a little DIRTY!" Yukina said a smirk forming on her lips.

"Umm...what did you." but he stopped in mid sentence and blushed furiously.

Yukina had ripped out off her kimono /not sure if that's what there called/ and stood directly in front of Kuwabara. She was dressed in a very skimpy looking shirt that showed off her belly as well as her upper area and a very short tight skirt.

"Yukina umm maybe you should put your kimono back on you might catch a cold," Kuwabara said his cheeks as red as Kurama's hair.

"I'm an ice maiden silly I cant get a cold now hush its time for me to get DIRTY!" Yukina answered and formed a microphone of ice. Than she went over near some bushes and began to chant, smoke began to rise and than POFF a cd player appeared and she pushed play.

"What kind of music is this I have never heard of it?" Kuwabara mumbled.

"SHUT UP" she yelled, after that was settled she began.  
  
_"Oh, I'm overdue give me some room I'm coming through paid my dues in the mood me my girls gonna shake the room DJ's spinning (show your hands) let's get dirrty (that's my jam) I need that, uh, to get me off sweat until my clothes come off it's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh) still jumping, six in the morning table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh) no question, time for some action temperature's up (can you feel it) about to erupt gonna get my girls get your boys gonna make some noise wanna get rowdy gonna get a little unruly get it fired up in a hurry wanna get dirrty it's about time that I came to start the party sweat dripping over my body dance and getting just a little naughty wanna get dirrty it's about time for my arrival"_  
  
Yukina was dancing in front of Kuwabara shaking her hips and wiggling her top and the poor boy was just standing gawking and blushing like there's no tommorow. Then Yukina proceeded to make Kuwabara get on his knees and put his hands on her hips as she starts to sing and dance again.  
  
_"Ah, heat is up so ladies, fellas drop your cups body's hot front to back now move your ass I like that tight hip huggers (low for sure) shake a little somethin' (on the floor) I need that, uh, to get me off sweat until my clothes come off let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh) we're still going, eight in the morning (eh) there's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh) hot rocking, everyone's talking give all you've got (give it to me) just hit the spot gonna get my girls get your boys gonna make some noise rowdy gonna get a little unruly get it fired up in a hurry wanna get dirrty it's about time that I came to start the party ooh sweat dripping over my body dance and getting just a little naughty wanna get dirrty (oh, oh) it's about time for my arrival."  
_  
Yukina was having a great time with the shaking of her hips since she never got to do that before and Kuwabara had finally managed to stop blushing and was starting to enjoy the dance his little ice cake was doing for him but all that changed when he heard a familiar voice hell, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Kuwabara paled and turned to see a very angry Hiei standing a few feet away katana unsheathed with a look that spelled death in his eyes.

"Oh hello there Hiei Kuwabara had bought me these clothes you see I'm wearing and asked me to put them on and than he told me to dance for him," Yukina said a smile on her face.

"WHAT!" Kuwabara and Hiei both screamed at the same time.

"He DID did he?" Hiei said flames begin to circle his body.

"NO HIEI WAIT I didn't tell her to do anything," Kuwabara pleaded.

"So are you saying that she's lying YOUR DEAD," Hiei shouted at Kuwabara and charged.

"AHHHHH" Kuwabara yelled and ran off into the forest with an outraged Hiei hot on his trail.

"Oh I'm sorry I had to do that to Kazuma," Yukina said with a sorry expression, "But I have to keep up my innocent reputation I'm sure he will understand I hope Hiei doesn't hurt him though."

After she had put back on her kimono she began her walk back to the temple.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Plz review!

HAHAHAHA poor Kuwabara review plz. Next up...YOKO!


	3. Yoko is NOT a Virgin

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakyusho, its characters, or anything else in this fic. Oh and I know some people spell Youko two ways Yoko and Youko. I'm going to use Yoko so don't kill me!   
……………………………………………………………………………………..

Yoko Kurama is walking through the Makai forest when he spots a demon couple cuddled up in each other's arms.

"Hmm from what I can tell from their progress they both are virgins all their doing is kissing," Yoko says as he walks away.

But when he is far from the demon couple he suddenly stops and says with a smile, "I can't say the same for me!"

Out of nowhere music to Madonna's Like A Virgin song starts to play and Yoko Kurama takes a rose from his long silver hair using it as a microphone and he begins to sing and sway to the beat.  
  
_"I made it through the wilderness of course I made it throughhhhhh I'm a Yoko you stupid fools and I could care less about any of youuuuuu  
  
I'm a fox and a thief I've been had many timessssssssss and it felt sooooooo gooddd yeah it felt refreshing and gooddd  
  
Not a virgin been touched many, many, MANY times not a virrrrrgggggggin had many heartbeats next to mine."  
_  
Yoko Kurama is now twirling around in circles and as the music plays on than he starts to sing again.  
_  
"Most did fine for the night fulfilled my lust at that time but I chose not tooooo make any of them mine noooooooooooooo  
  
Cause I'm a Yoko wilddddd and freeeeeee yes I'm a Yokoooooo with a very biggggggggggg ding-a-ling  
  
Yea not a virgin not touched for the very first time not a virgin had many heartbeats next to mine  
  
Oh oh oh oh oh baby oh had many heartbeats next to mine yea yea not a virgin and sometimes  
  
there was more than one heartbeat next to minnne cause I had two or more at a timeeee yeaaaaa!"_  
  
Kurama is now wagging his tail and his ears are as well. The music fades and Yoko Kurama places the rose back into his hair straightness out his outfit and continues on with his walk.

……………………………………………………………………………………………  
Plz review!

YMD: Little does Yoko Kurama know I was following him and got the whole thing on VIDEO!  
  
YK: YOU WHAT! I THOUGHT I SENCED SOME ONE FOLLOWING ME!  
  
YMD: If you would like a copy of the tape its $19.95 and...

YK: NO DON'T PLEASE I WILL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T SELL THE TAPES!  
  
YMD: ANYTHING?  
  
YK: /sweatdrop/ Ummm...yeah.  
  
YMD: /weird look in eyes and drags Kurama off/  
  
The words to the song were changed to what I thought would fit Yoko Kurama best. HEHEHAHA review people there is more insanity left to come. Next up Hiei!

Nite Nite


	4. Hiei in a THONG THONG THONG

Here is Hiei!

Hiei: I'm not doing it.

N.N; But you got to…or else the readers might be disappointed.

Hiei: I'm NOT…I read this ch already...I'm NOT doing this.

N.N: If you do, I'll give you sweet snow.

Hiei: …Fine…now where's the sweet snow?

N.N: Enjoy the ch. and no flames.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were gathered at Yusuke's house celebrating their success in a big case. Yusuke had gotten hold of a few bottles of sake (from what I have seen from his mother he would have no problem getting this) and the group were happily well more like drunkly sitting around with their cups babbling about who knows what. "Yea I'm the man me the GREAT KAZUMA did you see how I took care of those demons and his master yep all muscle baby," Kuwabara said.

"It looks like the sake has gotten to your head man," Yusuke replied with a grin, "It was I MR. MUSCLE MAN who took out the evil trio yep those two handy men and their master were no match for me!"

"No I believe you two are both wrong it was I the all so sexy, magnificent, drool over fox who defeated them," Kurama told both of them while he started to wobble to his feet but fell back down.

As the three argued over who defeated the demons Hiei just started at them in his drunken state hned and refilled his cup. The four were listening to the radio and just than the all so famous THONG SONG was announced to be played.

"OHHH I LOVE THIS SONG," Hiei squealed and rushed out Yusuke's window.  
  
"This thing right here is lettin' all the ladies know what guys talk about you know, the finer things in life a heh heh heh check it out,' the radio played and Hiei reappeared and was now standing on top of the table dressed in a short, skimpy black dress.

"Hiei /hic/ what ya doing?" Yusuke mumbled out.

"Check it OUT!" Hiei shouted and tore off his dress.

Kuwabara nearly chocked on his drink at the site of Hiei. Hiei was dressed in nothing but a THONG, a BLUE FLAMED one to be exact. Than he began to sing while starting to shake his hips.  
  
_"Ooh my dress so scandalous and you know another person (sorry don't like the N word) can't handle it so I'm shakin that thang like who's the ish with a look in my eyes so devilish Uh I like to dance on the hip hop spots and I cruise to grooves to connect the_ _dots not just urban I like the pop cause I was Livin' La Vida Loca I had dumps like a truck, truck, truck thighs like what, what, what look at me move my butt, butt, butt I think I'll sing it again I had dumps like a truck, truck, truck thighs like what, what, what all night long look at me in my thong I like it when the beat goes duh dun duh baby make my booty go duh dun duh baby I know you like it when I show duh dun duh my thong thong thong thong thong!"  
_  
Yusuke, and Kuwabara were rolling around choking up with laughter and Kurama was whistling and putting dollar bills in Hiei's thong. Hiei than proceed to smack his cute little bottom and grin seductively at Kurama which made Kuwabara and Yusuke bust up even more and cause Kurama to go into a whistling fit and yell Oh baby THIS IS HOT! Seeing how his fans just adored him Hiei started singing again while performing (my favorite move) the GHETTO BOTTY! (Back that thing up BABY)  
  
_"I'm still so scandalous and I know nobody else can handle it and I'm shakin' my thang like who's the ish with a look in me eyes still devilish I like dancing on the hip hop spots and cruise to the grooves to connect the dots not just urban I like the pop cause I was Livin La Vida Loca I had dumps like a truck, truck, truck thighs like what, what, what baby moving my butt, butt, butt I think I'll sing it again I had dumps like a truck, truck, truck thighs like what, what, what all night long don't you love my thong I like it when the beat goes duh dun duh baby my booty's going duh dun duh baby I know you like when I show my thong thong thong thong thong yea come on come on come on you know you like when I wear my thong thong thong!"_  
  
/Click, Flash, Click, Click, Flash/ Kurama had some how gotten a hold of a camera and was now happily snapping away at the thong wearing Hiei.

"That's it work it baby the camera loves ya," Yusuke shouted and Kuwabara who must have had A LOT of sake to do this was dancing on the table with Hiei and this little fun fest continued late into the night.

(There was NO WAY I was putting Kuwabara in a thong it was tempting but I didn't want you or me to go blind at the hideous site no offense Kuwabara fans). The next day Kurama and Hiei went home with a major hang over.

"Oh man my head hurts," Kurama said as he entered his house.

Luckily for him Shiori wasn't home or he would have some explaining to do. When he got into his room Hiei was there lying on his bed.

"Hello Hiei."

"Hn leave me alone head hurts."

"Well that's what ya get if you can't hold your own liquor."

"I can't remember anything really from last night hope I didn't do anything stupid."

At that last remark Kurama's face broke out into a grin.

"What ya grinin bout fox?" Hiei said as he looked at Kurama.

Still Kurama just stood there grinin like a fool.

"HN baka fox," Hiei mumbled and laid his head back down.

But just as he was about to enter lala land he heard Kurama say, "Well now would you look at this."

When Hiei looked up he thought his eyes would pop right out of his head there in the foxes hands were pictures of him...in a THONG with blue flames. Yep different snap shots of him dancing, posing, and slapping his cute little behind and oh my GOD /gasp/ dancing with KUWABARA AHHHHH the horror!

"KURAMA where in the seven hells did you get those?" Hiei yelled as he lunged himself forward.

"Lets just say you let a part of yourself show that you have never show to any one before," Kurama replied as he sided stepped Hiei, "Or maybe you do but when no one is around."

"Kurama give me those pictures NOW!"

"No way I'm going to make copies and hand them out to people maybe even put them on the internet I can see it now HIEI GONE WILD!!!

"NOOOOO!"

"You know something Hiei you look so sexy in a thong maybe I should get you some more!?"

"Kurama give them to me!"

Oh Hiei I'd give you anything you want /starts laughing/!"

You hentai fox!  
  
In order to escape Hiei Kurama jumped out his window and ran into the forest with a very furious Hiei hot on his heels. Meanwhile back at Yusuke's house Kuwabara was still passed out and Yusuke was just waking up.

"MAN that was fun defiantly need to do that again," Yusuke yawned, " Even though I don't remember much and I have one hell of a hangover I say it was all worth it!"

"SHUT UP URAMESHI," Kuwabara mumbled, "I'm trying to sleep."

"Yea, yea what ever," Yusuke replied, "Umm...hey where did this camera come from oh well must be Kurama's."

He tossed the camera onto a chair and began the slow process of cleaning up his house.  
……………………………………………………………………………..  
Hiei in a thong faints...Oh but anyhow yea thanks to all of those who have reviewed and a special thank you to my friend CalioPA11 who came up with the thong style. HIEI IN A BLUE FLAMED THONG!!! /faints/ While I go get a glass of water to cool me down send in those reviews and up next Touya! Until than later peps the insanity shall live on!

Nite Nite


	5. Touya is an Ice Ice Baby

To my reviwers I'm glad you all have enjoyed this story so far, and I know that some ch.'s are not the best but I've done the best that I can with this story. Here is TOUYA the sexy ice demon suggested by Wicked-Jester a.k.a. Chikyu to sing.

Hiei: Where is my sweet snow?

N.N: Here /hands Hiei a gallon of sweet snow/

Hiei: /disappears/

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Jin, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were gathered at Yusuke's house having a little get together. Since Jin and Yusuke had become friends during the Dark Tournament Jin came over to visit and Hiei and Kurama were invited. Kuwabara would have come but he wanted to stay with Yukina. Hiei wasn't too happy about that but of course Kurama persuaded Hiei to come with him.

"So how have ye been Urameshi?" Jin asked.

"I've been just fine and you," Yusuke replied.

"Me well me's been grand just grand and I haven't had any more bombs go boom in me face," Jin answered with a smile.

"Hahaha funny Jin but hey how has Tou..." Before Yusuke could finish Touya came busting through the front door.

"Touya what a surprise to see you here," Kurama said.

Touya just looked at him.

"Hn from the look on his face it doesn't seem he's going to answer Kurama," Hiei said. He was right there was something different about him besides the fact he was dressed up like Vanilla Ice he didn't seem...his self.

"TOUYA," Jin shouted happily long time no see what are ye doing here I thoughts you were..."

"QUITE YO ID (Ice Demon) IN THE HOUSE LETS KICK IT," Touya shouted and ran over to Yusuke's CD reached into his pocket pulled out a cd put it in and pushed play. Soon the sounds of Vanilla Ice's Ice Ice baby began to fill the house.  
  
_"Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby all right stop collaborate and listen Ice is back with my brand new invention something grabs a hold of me tightly then I flow like a harpoon daily and nightly will it ever stop? yo I don't know turn off the light and I'll glow..."  
_  
"HEY THE ALMIGHTY KUWABARA HAS ARRIVED," Kuwabara shouted as he walked through the front door.

But his little intrusion angered Touya because he had messed him up in his song.

"HEY YO CARROT HEAD SHUT YO MOUTH," Touya screamed and blasted Kuwabara against the wall, which he remained frozen to.

"Now where was I," Touya said to himself, "Oh yea..."  
  
_"I'm a Ice Baby Vanilla, YEA, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla YEA, Ice Ice Baby  
Vanilla YEA, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla YEA now that the party is jumping with  
the bass kicked in, the Vegas are pumpin' quick to the point, to the  
point no faking I'm cooking MCs like a pound of bacon burning them if  
they're not quick and nimble I go crazy when I hear a cymbal and a hi hat  
with a souped up tempo I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo rollin' in  
my 5.0 with my ragtop down so my hair can blow the girlies on standby,_

Waving just to say Hi did I stop? No I just drove by..."  
  
"Touya what's your problem?" Kuwabara screamed, "Let me down."

Touya glanced at him annoyance showing in his eyes and screamed, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP I AM TRYING TO SING I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SHAKE MY RUMP TO THE BEAT I AM GETTING INTO THE SONG SHUT UP."

A blast of ice was seen and plastered against Kuwabara's mouth shutting him up. Jin and the others didn't dare say anything well besides that they were giggling like crazy they just sat there and enjoyed the show.

"Here I go again," Touya shouted...

_"Yo -- so I continued to A1A Beachfront Ave. girls were hot wearing less  
than bikinis Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis jealous 'cause I'm out  
geting mine Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine reading for the  
chumps on the wall the chumps acting ill because they're so full of eight  
balls gunshots ranged out like a bell I grabbed my nine all I heard were  
shells falling on the concrete real fast jumped in my car, slammed on the  
gas bumper to bumper the avenue's packed I'm trying to get away before  
the jackers jack police on the scene, You know what I mean they passed me_

up, confronted all the dope fiends..."  
  
"TOUYA YOUR CRAZY!" Turning around Kuwabara had managed to lick threw the ice.

"MY GOD WHEN WILL IT END SHUT UP," Touya screamed.

He went over and summoned a blizzard and soon a Kuwabara ice pop was formed. Yusuke exploded with laughter and Jin and Kurama just chuckled. Hiei was just smirking.

"Hn Idiotic big baboon," he said.

"Now I should be able to continue," Touya said and he did and started shaking his rump (drooling like a baka right now at the thought of Touya shaking it)  
  
_"Shay plays on the fade, slice like a ninja cut like a razor blade so fast, Other DJs say, "damn" if my rhyme was a drug, I'd sell it by the gram keep my composure when it's time to get loose magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice if there was a problem, Yo I'll solve it! Check out the hook while Deshay revolves it. Ice Ice Baby Vanilla Yes I am, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla Ice Ice Baby Vanilla Yes I am, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla Yo man let's get out of here! Word to your mother! (does peace sign) Ice Ice Baby Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold."_  
  
By now everyone except Kuwabara is cracking up laughing, then Touya's eyes go white and then back to their natural color.

"Oh my head what happened HEY...where am I JIN what are doing here?" Touya questioned?

"Oh man Touya you have no idea what you were just doing hahah," Yusuke said.

"What are you talking about what did I do?" Touya asked?

"Well you came charging into Urameshi's house ran over to the Cd player put in Ice Ice Baby and gave us all a show," Jin laughed.

"oo I DID WHAT," Touya screamed.

As everyone except Kuwabara laughed at Touya something was heard falling.

"OHHH THAT HURT." Looking around the guys saw that ME Nite Nite had fallen out of the closet in the room.

"What are you doing here Nite?" Kurama asked.

"Ummm well I was umm..."

"What's that in your hand?" Hiei asked with a smirk.

"Oh THIS (hides Mind Controlling Rod) its nothing," I told them.

"LIAR," Hiei shouted, "TOUYA she used that to control your mind to make you sing the Ice Ice Baby song!"

"HIEI SHHH!" I shouted, "Touya umm...."

Touya didn't seem very happy with that little piece of information because a storm of ice was forming around him. So now I think I better end this before I get turned into a Nite Nite ice pop like Kuwabara so CHAO!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………  
N.N: Plz review! Runs away from Touya  
  
Touya: GET BACK HERE /gives chase/  
  
N.N: I couldn't help it Touya it was CHIKYU'S idea I just wrote the fic.  
  
Touya: DIE!

Jin: While Nite Nite is trying to stay alive send in your reviews.   
  
Hiei: This may aid in her survival  
  
Kurama: Yep, RUN FASTER YMD HE'S RIGHT ON YOUR TAIL  
  
N.N: AHHHHHHHHHHHH REVIEW! 


	6. Toguro Wonders How It Feels

In this fic the Toguro team is alive and well and just in case you might wonder who Ani is its Otouto Toguros (the really huge one) older brother you know the one who sits on Otouto's shoulder. This was a challenge from Melchiah25.

……………………………………………………………………………………  
/In the bathroom at the Toguro brothers house/  
  
Bui and Karasu were occupying themselves watching the television while Ani was rummaging through his closet trying to find something to wear. There was a special gathering of all the top demons and a few others who were thought to qualify for such a meeting. Some of the guests would be Chuu, Rinku Touya, Jin, Yomi, Muroku, Razien and a few others.

"Umm...maybe this one, NO wait this one looks better but this one shows of my figure and this one brings out my eyes," Ani said to himself as he was having difficulties trying to decide which Chinese tunic he should wear so he went to ask his brother.

"HEY Karasu, Bui have you seen Otouto anywhere?" Ani shouted from his room.

"He's STILL in the bathroom," they called back.

"Still in there god what's he doing?" Ani mumbled to himself as he made his way to the bathroom.

But than a thought creped up in his mind and he stopped. He had a disturbed expression and said, "Wait I don't want to know what he's doing in there."

Finally reaching the bathroom Ani knocked on the door but no response.

"Open the door," Ani shouted but still no answer.

Being feed up with being ignored Ani shifted the clothes in his hands and reached for the handle but paused. A soft melody could be heard coming from inside and this perked Ani's curiosity. Slowly opening the bathroom door and peaking inside he saw that the lights were dimmed and his brother standing in front of their full length mirror with nothing but a towel around his waist. He was about to speak but was interrupted by Otouto's voice. It sounded like a mumble at first but than cleared out...he…he was SINGING! This caused a smirk to form at Ani's lips, his voice was soft but you could hear the words coming from his mouth.  
  
_"Girl its only you have it your way and if you want you can decide and if you'll have me I can provide everything that you desire, hmm let me get a feeling the feeling that I'm feeling don't you come closer to me baby, hey then you already got me right where you want me baby I, I just want to be your man. How does it feel, yeah? How does it feel, yeah? How does it feel, yeah? How does it feel, yeah?"_  
  
Ani's mouth dropped as well as the clothing in his hands his brother was singing a love song by D'Angelo called How Does It Feel? He couldn't believe it and ran back to his room only to return a few seconds later with a camcorder. He got his camcorder ready just in time as Otouto started to sing again.  
_  
"I won't stop (Won't stop) till you want silly little games you will be playing and I feel right on if you feel the same way baby let me know right on loving make you wet in between your thighs, cause I love when it comes suddenly boo I get so excited when I'm around you, lovin' you Oh baby How does it feel, yeah? How does it feel, yeah? How does it feel, yeah? How does it feel, yeah? How does it feel, yeah? How does it feel, yeah? How does it feel, yeah? How does it feel, yeah?_  
  
Ani was cracking up in his mind this was way to good to screw up now. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, Bui and Karasu emerged followed by Sakyo. Ani motioned for them to come over but to be very VERY quite. He let the trio peek into the bathroom and they almost chocked on their snickering.

"What does he mean when he says how does it feel?" Bui whispered, "And what in the world is he signing bout?"

"I believe it's more like WHO he is singing about," Sakyo answered.

Just than Otouto did something that took the four viewers breath away he ripped off his towel and stood BARE NAKED in front of them and almost screamed HOW DOES IT FEEL? (I image they got a very good look at his behind!!!)

"Oh...my…God," Karasu mouthed his eyes about three times their normal size.

"OH MY EYES," replied Ani his face the same as Karasu's.

"Hmmm nice butt all that working out really paid off," Sakyo thought.

The camcorder nearly fell out of Ani's hands but it didn't Ani had a death grip on the poor thing. He faced it at Karasu and captured his expression and than to Sakyo who was still admiring Otouto's behind.

"Ummm…guys...he's singing again," Karasu whispered trying to regain his composure. Ani reluctantly turned the camcorder back on his brother he had gotten this far but he didn't know how much longer he would go.  
  
_"Ooh long time sad it's been on my mind, yeah baby close the door listen girl I gotta tell you I want control you body wish that you'd know I want to take your walls down oh yeah, if you want me to baby only if you want me to baby, baby Why? Why? Why? Why? Why do wanna hold it back baby? I just wanna I wanna make it fast kiss you all up and down all around (all around) make you feel the way I do Yeah, yeah, yeah? How does it feel, yeah? How does it feel, yeah? How does it feel, yeah? How does it feel, yeah?"_  
  
The music was beginning to fade away and Ani quickly shut the door and the four ran downstairs.

"THAT was something I NEVER want to see again," Bui, said as he flopped down onto the couch.

Karasu just nodded while putting eye drops in his eyes and rubbing them. Sakyo just sighed.

"Something wrong Sakyo?" Ani asked.

"Oh...no," Sakyo replied, "WHEW that was close must be careful must no think…about the sexy behind."

"HEY are you guys ready to go yet?" Otouto said as he came down the stairs.

"Everyone but me if you wouldn't have taken so long in the bathroom we could have left 15 minutes ago," Ani told his brother.

"Well excuse me if I want to make myself pretty you know you can't rush beauty," Otouto replied, "And what's with the camcorder?"

"Oh I thought I would bring this along with us you know in case something interesting happened," Ani quickly answered.

"Ok well hurry up and your clothes are outside the bathroom door pick em up," Otouto said, "One more thing...why the hell are you all staring at me for?"

Karasu, Bui, immediately removed their eyes but it was a very hard and slow process for Sakyo who went into a sigh dreamy state and Ani rushed upstairs into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Wait till GENKAI and the others see this," Ani shouted as he squeezed his camcorder and than proceed to get dressed.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh man I had so much fun writing this, so much fun review!!!  
  
Sakyo: You know you have a very nice behind Otouto  
  
Otouto: WHAT!?!  
  
Sakyo: /Sigh/ Wish I could touch squeeze them the round buttocks.  
  
Otouto: /screams and slowly backs away from Sakyo/  
  
Sakyo: SO HOT WANNA TOUCH THE HINY (a fav quote of my friend Cheri)  
  
Otouto: That's it I'm outta here! (runs away)  
  
Sakyo: WAIT come back I'm the owner of the team remember you have to listen to me (gives chase)  
  
Otouto: NOT ANYMORE I QUIT (running like a mad man)  
  
Ani: I don't know about you two but I'm with my brother /huge sweatdrop/  
  
Karasu, Bui: /sweatdrop and nod in approved as they watch Sakyo try to catch Otouto./


	7. Kuwabara is To Sexy What

Here's Kuwabara!  
  
Hiei: What in the seven hells is wrong with you are you TRYING to kill the readers or give them mental damage!?!  
  
N.N: HEY! You do know there are Kuwabara lovers out there?  
  
Hiei: How I pity them. /looks at readers/ RUN FOR YOUR LIVES IT'S THE UGLY ORANGE HEADED BAKA SINGING! GAAAA THE HORROR THE HORROR!  
………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
Kuwabara was lying on his bed reading through a magazine and listening to the radio when a tune he liked came on.

"I LOVE THIS SONG," he squealed, jumped up and ran to his closet.

Seconds later he emerged in tight leather pants, a white-buttoned shirt, and a top his head was a hat with a feather that said love in big bold pink and red letters.

"I'm to sexy for my love, to sexy for my love, love's gonna leave me," he began to sing strutting his stuff around his room.  
  
"_I'm too sexy for my shirt; to sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts! (proceeds to take of shirt and throw it on the bed and winks as he does a quick turn) I'm too sexy for Milan, to sexy for Milan, New York and Japan. I'm to sexy for your party, to sexy for your party, no way I'm disco dancing! (starts disco dancing ) I'm a model, you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah, I do my little turn on the catwalk! (starts acting like a model on a runway)"_  
  
Hiei lands outside Kuwabara's window and mumbles why does he have to be the one to get the big oaf? He was not prepared for what he was about to see. Getting ready to push through the window Hiei freezes and his jaw drops. He is seeing one of his worst nightmares coming true!

"INARI WHAT IS HE DOING?" Hiei screamed inside his head.

Kuwabara unaware of Hiei's presence went on having a ball with his song...  
  
_"I'm to sexy for my car, to sexy for my car, to sexy by fa-ar! (pretends he's driving a car VROOM!) And I'm too sexy for my hat, to sexy for my hat, whad'ya think about that? (throws off hat and spins) I'm a model, you know what I mean. And I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yea I shake my little touch on the catwalk. (starts shaking it like J'Lo) I'm too sexy for my, too sexy for my, too sexy for my, Cuz I'm a model, you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the catwalk, yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah, I shake my little touch on the catwalk. I'm to sexy for my cat, to sexy for my cat, poor pussy, poor pussy cat, I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, love's going to leave me!"_  
  
At this point Kuwabara has gone all out shaking his hips, rubbing his chest, just partying like its 1999. Poor Hiei is just sitting frozen at the window with the most terrified look on his face. Kuwabara does one last turn and then stops dead in his tracks; he's locked eyes with Hiei.

"SHRIMP WHAT THE F..C.. do you think your doing?" Kuwabara squealed.

Hiei couldn't take it any more; he clutched his heart and plummeted from the window. Kuwabara walked over and looked down at the unconscious Hiei.

"Stupid midget," he said with a slight blush at his cheeks and snatched the curtains close.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………….  
Plz review!

Hiei: OH MY GOD THAT WAS TORTURE!  
  
N.N: No it was funny!  
  
Hiei: /eyes twitching/ I think I may have gone blind...GAAAA I am gonna have nightmares for years!  
  
N.N: /Sees Hiei starting to go crazy/  
  
Hiei: MUAUAHAHH I SHALL KILL THE MONKEY MAN AND THEN FREE THE PURPLE ZEBRA!  
  
N.N: /sweatdrop/ Review! 


	8. Yusuke's A Whatand What's With Mickey

I don't own anything.

......................................................................................

Yusuke was walking home from school; today had not been a good day for him. First off the principal yelled at him for being late to school again, and then Keiko gave him a slap from hell for peeking underneath her skirt...again.

"Gee, you think she'd be used to that by now," Yusuke said while rubbing at his cheek, which happened to still be a nice shade of red.

He sighed and began to look around; the street he was on contained all the shops and other stores that Keiko had dragged him into countless times. But then he stopped and stared at a sign in a window.

SALE! All CD's 50% off or more! Come in while it lasts!

A smirk creep up on Yusuke's face as he entered the store; he browsed around the aisles not finding anything of his interest.

"Linkin Park...got that CD, Metallica...yep got that CD to...Britany Spears...HELL NO!" Yusuke threw the last CD in his hand and it shattered against the wall.

People looked at him and he walked away whistling like he did nothing wrong.

"Well well what do we have here," Yusuke said stopping and looking down at a CD that caught his interest, "umm...not bad...quite a nice variety of artists...I'll buy it."

Yusuke was smiling as he walked out the store with his newly purchased CD. When he arrived home his mother wasn't there, she was probably passed out at a bar somewhere. Yusuke went into his room and closed his door a little; he sat his bag down and approached his CD player. He took out the CD he had just bought and put it in slot number 2. Grabbing the CD case he decided he would pick song number 4 first and then song number 17. Yusuke began to look around his room and then rushed outside, feeling satisfied that he was sure no one was in the house he ran into his closet right after he pushed play.

The sound of 50 cents PIMP began to fill the air and then Yusuke burst from his closet in a pair of big black baggy pants that showed off his frog boxers and a Jersey shirt that was black and trimmed in red and had the number 17 in big white letters on the front and back. He had a big diamond necklace...which was fake that hung from his neck and at then end of the necklace dangled a mini hand in the position that he fired his sprit gun, the hand was made up of diamonds as well. He smirked and started to bounce to the song and...sing his own lyrics.

_I know ya all done heard about me _

_But ain't no demons gonna get rid of me_

_Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and me _

_We all make up the Reikai Tentei_

_Now Keiko she chasin after me in the halls, screamin get to class  
She got a thing for slappin me in the face when I look at her ass  
That Hiei-san let me tell ya he don't take nothin  
He kill demons faster then you can say I got em  
Kurama a ladies man he a fox demon  
he can have anyone if he if wants em_

_Kuwabara well...he's just a baka human _

_But he's always there when you need him_

_I know you all done heard bout me_

_But ain't no demons gonna get rid of me_

_Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and me_

_We all make up the Reikai Tentei  
_

Yusuke finished singing as the song went on and went back over to the CD player and switched it to song number 17.

Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Mickey, hey Mickey

Yusuke ran back into the closet and came back out wearing...a...cheerleading outfit and...a blond wig that had the hair in pigtails. He also had a pair of pom poms in his hand and he did a quick Mickey chant and sang...

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Mickey, hey Mickey_  
_  
Hey Mickey!  
You've been around all night and that's a little long (runs pom poms down his leg)  
You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong  
Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Mickey  
  
'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't  
You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't (shivers like he's cold)  
Every night you still leave me all alone, Mickey_

Yusuke's mom happened to walk in the door and heard music coming from within her house. She had gone grocery shopping; placing the bags in the kitchen she followed the source of the noise to her son's room. When she looked inside her eyes winded in shock and then an evil grin crept on her face and she ran to her room. Coming back out with her trusty video camera she began to record the rest of Yusuke's sacred dance.  
  
_Hey Mickey!_  
_Now when you take me by the hooves, everyone's gonna know  
Every time you move I let a little more show (Yusuke starts to lift up his skirt.)  
There's somethin' we can use, so don't say no, Mickey (winks)  
  
So come on and give it to me any way you can (shakes his hips)  
Any way you wanna do it, I'll treat you like a man  
Oh please, baby, please, don't leave me in a jam, Mickey_  
  
_Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand (places hand over his heart)  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey_  
  
SEXY YUSUKE! I ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT YOU WOULD HAVE LOOKED LIKE AS A GIRL!

Yusuke stopped immediately and spun around. He saw him mom and the video camera in her hand.

"MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE..." Yusuke shouted.

"No I went shoppin for food, heh I can't wait to show Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara this," Yusuke's mom said.

"NO DON'T...I'll do anything you ask JUST DON'T SHOW THEM THE TAPE!" Yusuke pleaded.

His mother smiled and agreed on a few of her terms, he had to clean the house for a month, rub her back for a week, and the list went on and on.

Later on that night as his mother was getting ready for bed she went over to the video camera.

"Wow would you look at this...there's no film...oh well what Yusuke doesn't know won't hurt him," she said and proceeded to finish getting ready for bed.

...................................................................................................

I couldn't stop laughing while I wrote this! Anyway, this might be the last ch. unless any of you have a request. If you do you must give me the character and the song you want them to sing. Plz review.


	9. Authors Note

I am informing you my dear reviewers that I must end this story. BUT, I do plan on making a Dance and Sing to the Beat II sometime so...yea. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this story and until next time Ja ne!

Nite Nite


End file.
